Eliotta
by eliotta
Summary: Voila une petite fic qui sort tout droit de mon imagination. Sasuke n'est pas le garçon froid qu'on croit tous connaitre!Grâce à une certaine Eliotta, il s'est ce que veux dire aimer!


Dans le village de Konoha, un petit garçon pleurait assis prés de la rivière qui traversé le village en son centre. Il pleurait en repensant à ces parents qui venaient de mourir et aux paroles qu'avait prononcer leur assassin avant de s'éclipsait. Il s'en voulait d'être si faible. Si seulement il avait été plus fort, il aurait peut-être pu les sauvaient. Il pleurait encore et toujours depuis quatre jours. Maintenant il était seul, il n'avait plu personne pour l'aider, plu personne pour l'aimer, pour le réconforter. C'est comme si on lui avait ôté son cœur. Il lui manquer quelque chose mais il ne pourrait plus jamais l'avoir. Quand il croisait des gens dans les rues de la ville, tous lui lançaient des regards de pitié et tout le monde chuchotaient sur son passage, il les entendaient dire : « C'est le petit Uchiwa… » ou « Pauvre petit, si jeune et déjà privé de ses parents… ». Dieu, que sa pouvait l'énervé d'entendre sa, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on ai pitié de lui, il ne pouvait le supportait alors il s'isolait, pour ne plus voir personne. Il passait donc toutes ces journées dans le petit coin qu'il avait trouvé, il s'y trouvait bien, isoler du monde cruel d'où il venait. Personne pour le regarder avec une expression de pitié. Il voulait arrêter de pleurer mais les larmes coulaient toutes seule sur ses joues sales. Il avait replié ses jambes prés de son corps et avait enfoui son visage dans ses genoux et pleurait en silence encore et toujours. Quand soudain :

-Tiens.

Le petit Sasuke Uchiwa releva la tête vers la personne qui lui avait parlé. Là, juste devant lui se tenait une petite fille de son âge environ. Elle lui tendait un mouchoir, qu'il prit. Il essuya ses larmes avec et observa la petite fille qui s'était assis à coté de lui. Elle avait des cheveux noirs mi-long et des yeux bleus comme l'océan, elle était habillée salement comme si elle ne s'était pas changée depuis pas mal de temps comme lui. Enfin Sasuke regarda son visage…de ses beaux yeux bleus, coulaient des larmes. Pourtant elle lui souriait gentiment, de toute sa bouche, un peu moqueuse.

-Sa va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, merci. Lui répondit-il des sanglots perçant encore sa voix. Qui…Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Eliotta. Eliotta TOMOYO.

-Moi, c'est…

-Je sais qui tu es. On est ensemble à l'académie des Ninjas. Ton papa et ta maman viennent de mourir.

Les larmes se formèrent de nouveau dans les yeux de Sasuke.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Désolé.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Et pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

-Parce que moi aussi mes parents sont morts. Et je suis venu ici parce que je voulais te voir.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

-Parce que mes parents et tes parents sont morts à cause du même homme.

-Mais…je croyais qu'il avait tué que les Uchiwa.

-Hokage le 3éme, m'a expliqué que quand il est arrivé, mon père et ma mère sortaient de réunion avec tes parents et que comme ils étaient forts comme Ninjas, il a voulu…

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues roses d'Eliotta. Sasuke sortit alors un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à Eliotta.

-Merci, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant du plus beau sourire qu'il avait jamais vu encore, mais aussi du plus triste. Il exprimer à la fois la reconnaissance, la tristesse, la colère.

-Je…suis…désolé. C'est à cause de lui que tes parents sont morts.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ce que tu n'as pas fait. Ce n'est pas toi qui as voulu ça. Je ne t'en veux pas mais à lui je lui en veux et toi aussi nan ?

-…Oui, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi tu es venue me parler maintenant, pourquoi pas le jour de l'enterrement ou avant ?

-Parce que j'étais trop triste. Mais depuis j'ai réalisé que pleurer ne servirait à rien. Alors j'ai réfléchi et je suis décider à me venger de se qu'il m'a fait subir. Je veux lui faire payer et pour cela il faut que je devienne forte, plus que lui, plus que n'importe qui. Et je me demander aussi, toi ? Que veux-tu ?

Sur ce qu'elle dit au petit Sasuke, Eliotta se leva et parti en marmonnant un « au revoir à bientôt ».

Le petit garçon réfléchis toute la nuit aux paroles d'Eliotta, et aux paroles que l'assassin de ses parents lui avait dites : « rempli ton cœur de haine envers moi », « quand tu seras fort, tu pourra m'affronter et peut-être me battre ». Tout d'un coup, les larmes cessèrent de couler sur ces joues, il pris un regard noir, et se jura qu'il le tuerai d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il entrepris alors de partir à la recherche de la petite fille qui l'avait aider à lui ouvrir les yeux. Il était 1h du matin et il ne savait pas où la trouvait. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Puis soudain il l'aperçu assise sur un banc le regard dans le vide, mais avec une expression dure sur le visage, le même regard que lui avait eu une demi-heure plus tôt. Il se planta devant Eliotta Tomoyo. La petite fille releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Tu as réfléchis ?

-Oui, je veux me venger moi aussi. Alors on va se faire une promesse : On va s'entraîner tous les deux très dur pour réussir à le vaincre ensemble. C'est d'accord ?

-OK. Je suis avec toi, à la vie à la mort.

Ils se serrèrent alors la main comme ils le font dans les grands films qu'ils avaient déjà vus.

-J'aimerais aussi qu'on soient amis, dit Sasuke

-Oui j'aimerais bien moi aussi. Alors amis ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Oui.

Eliotta lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue et Sasuke se sentit rosir.

-Bon alors, je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller dormir si on veut être en forme pour reprendre les cours demain. Je pense qu'on a suffisamment pris de jour de congé, observa Eliotta.

-Oui, je crois que tu as raison. Tu veux dormir à la maison ?

Sasuke avait répondu et demander ça avec un grand sourire à sa nouvelle et seule amie.

-Oui, pour être franche je n'aime pas être seule.

Ils rentrèrent donc chez Sasuke Uchiwa main dans la main.

Des années plus tard.

Sasuke Uchiwa et Eliotta Tomoyo avaient bien grandi. Ils étaient toujours meilleurs amis du moment où ils arrivaient à l'académie et qu'ils en partaient, ils étaient inséparable. Parfois on pouvaient les apercevoir partirent ensemble et se diriger vers le parc.

Eliotta était devenu une belle jeune fille qui plaisait à beaucoup de garçons, mais elle s'en fichait et les remballer aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Sasuke, mais il ne le laisser paraître qu'avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une jolie tresse, un bandage sur le front, et aux jambes. Elle portait un débardeur Kaki, qui lui cachait la poitrine mais pour le reste du ventre, le débardeur était strié, avec un minishort. Sur ces bras elle portait des manches blanches non relié au débardeur.

Sasuke, lui était devenu un très beau garçon qui plaisaient beaucoup aux jeunes filles de l'académie, mais lui aussi s'en fichait et rester parfaitement de marbre devant les déclarations d'amour qu'ils recevait plusieurs fois par jour, et sa faisaient rire Eliotta qui, elle, ne se gênée pas pour rigoler de bon cœur, parce que ce qui la mettaient hors d'elle à chaque fois, c'était les stupides gloussements de ces filles qui se préoccupé plus des garçons qu'à devenir Ninja. Elle se demandait bien d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Du fait qu'Eliotta était presque toujours avec Sasuke, elle s'attirait beaucoup les foudres des filles qui aimaient Sasuke, ces mêmes filles qu'elle détestait pour leurs comportements et leurs gloussements. Alors tous les matins, quand Sasuke la retrouver devant l'académie, elle lui plaquer deux gros bisous sur chacune des joues du jeune Uchiwa, puis elle lui prenait la main et l'entraîner dans la salle de cours, elle faisait sa juste pour les faire enrager. Et tous les matins, les filles de l'académie lui lancer des regards noirs mais elle les regardait bien en face et leur faisait un grand sourire moqueur. La seule fille avec qui Eliotta s'entendait bien était Hinata Hyûga. Elle n'était pas comme toute les autres filles qui couraient après Sasuke, elle se donnait du mal pour réussir dans ces études. Le matin de leur examen, Eliotta se dirigea comme à son habitude vers Sasuke mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par une horde de filles qui s'étaient mise en travers de sa route. Ils y avait parmi elles, deux filles que Eliotta détestait plus que toutes les autres et qui étaient ce que l'on pourrait appeler les meneuses des groupies de Sasuke.

-Sakura, Ino…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Des conseils pour vous rendre plus belle aux yeux de Sasuke ? Sa je peux pas vous donner mais je peux très bien vous dire comment faire pour vous rendre plus laide à ses yeux.

-On voulait juste savoir ce qu'il y avait entre toi et Sasuke ?

-Oh, mais plein de choses, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Sur mes dernières paroles, toutes les filles c'était retourné pour voir Sasuke Uchiwa qui c'était avancé jusqu'à derrière elles.

-Hmff ! Tu viens ?

Ino, lui pris le bras en croyant que c'était à lui qu'elle parlait.

-Ooooh ! Sasuke !

Eliotta trouvait décidemment ces filles vraiment bête. Sasuke se dégagea d'Ino et dit :

-Je ne te parlais pas à toi, mais à Eliotta.

La jeune fille nommée Eliotta, traversa cette marée de filles, sous leur regard noir, et pris la main de Sasuke. Puis ils partirent tous les deux vers le lieu de leur examen. Après s'être éloigné de ces filles en délire, Sasuke dit en riant à moitié :

-T'es obligé de faire sa tous les matins ?

-Ben tu sais comment je suis, j'adore les emmerder ces filles, surtout Sakura et Ino. C'est mon petit plaisir de la journée ne me le gâche pas s'il te plaît. Et pis je ne vais pas les laisser approcher mon « Sasuke ».

Eliotta avait prononcé son prénom comme l'aurai fait une de ses groupies. Ce qui fit rigoler Sasuke. Il avait rit de bon cœur. Il n'y avait que devant Eliotta que Sasuke riait vraiment. Quand il était avec d'autres personne, il ne riait jamais, il souriait mais rien de plus et encore c'était la plus part du temps des sourires moqueur, pas franc. Il n'y avait que devant sa meilleure amie qui le faisait, et de cela, Eliotta se sentait flatté.

-J'adore t'entendre rire. J'aimerais que ces rires soient pour moi à tous jamais…Fais-moi une promesse, le jour où tu tomberas amoureux, tu me le diras. Je veux être la première informée, d'accord ?

Il avait arrêté de marcher et c'était tourné face à la jeune fille. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et vu que les larmes montaient en elle.

-Tout va bientôt changer ! On va bientôt devenir des Ninjas et…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Sasuke pris le visage d'Eliotta dans ses mains et lui dit :

-Peut-être que oui tout va changer mais je te promets que jamais je t'oublierai. Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu es tout pour moi. Je ne serai vraiment pas où je serai si tu n'était pas là. Je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, il déposa un doux bisou sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils avaient dit sa en toute sincérité, mais pour eux, qui ce connaissaient depuis longtemps, les mots « Je t'aime », n'était rien d'autre qu'une preuve d'amitié entre eux et le baiser aussi mais peu de gens pouvait les comprendre. Ils étaient comme frères et sœur et c'était même plus que ça. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux n'allait pas bien, l'autre était toujours là. Jamais, ils ne se disputés. Pour eux, c'était à la vie, à la mort. Il n'était pas amoureux l'un de l'autre mais dépendait l'un de l'autre pourtant. Il ne se cachaient rien, se disaient toujours tout.

-Et au fait, pour répondre, oui je te promets que si un jour je tombe amoureux tu seras la première au courant. Et en retour je veux la même chose.

-Oui.

-On l'a enfin eu cet examen ! C'est maintenant que tout va commencer. Et je suis bien déterminé à réussir à me venger.

Eliotta avait prononcé ces derniers avec un regard mauvais, un regard déterminé mais qui laissait apparaître de la haine dans ses yeux bleus. Elle était avec Sasuke devant l'académie des Ninjas. Tous les parents étaient là avec leurs enfants, les félicitant d'avoir réussi. C'est à ce moment là que Eliotta se retourna et vit…

Naruto ! C'était un peu le pitre de la classe, pourtant Eliotta avait toujours ressenti une certaine sympathie pour lui. Et à le voir là, assis tout seul, elle se rendait compte que ce garçon avait vécu la même chose que Sasuke et elle. Sauf que, lui, personne n'avait été là pour lui, il n'avait pas eu d'amis sur lequel se reposait. Tout le monde dans le village le détestait, mais Eliotta, elle, avait compris que si il faisait des conneries c'était pour qu'on le remarque. Il avait dit un jour : « Je serrai le plus grand Ninjas que le monde aura connu et tout le monde pourra alors reconnaître ma valeur ». Elle était sur que ce Naruto allait devenir quelqu'un de bien et de fort. Elle s'avait que la solitude était difficile à supporter et lui, la supporter depuis sa naissance. Pris par une pulsion, Eliotta s'éloigna de Sasuke et se dirigea vers Naruto.

-Salut Naruto !

-Oh ! Eliotta salut, sa va ?

-Oui et toi ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi que tu n'es réussi à passé l'examen.

-Oh, tu sais c'est pas grave, je l'ai fait exprès en fait parce que j'aime bien l'académie et maître Iruka.

Eliotta voyait bien que Naruto cachait sa déception et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès du tout. Il y avait dans ses yeux de la déception et de la tristesse. Mais Eliotta ne voulait pas avoir pitié de lui, parce qu'elle en avait trop souffert quand elle on la regarder avec une expression de pitié.

-Hmff ! T'as raison Naruto, je vais te croire. Je voulais pas te le dire pour pas que tu crois que je suis gentille, parce que sa nuirai à ma réputation, mais je vais te le dire quand même mais garde le secret d'accord ?

-Oui, vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je suis sûre, moi, que tu deviendras un grand Hokage, et en ce qui me concerne je te reconnais déjà ta juste valeur.

Naruto la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Eliotta lisait dans ces yeux de la reconnaissance envers elle pour lui avoir redonner confiance en lui. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un grand sourire, puis elle se retourna et repartit vers Sasuke qui l'attendait.

-Eliotta ?

Elle se retourna à l'entente de son prénom. C'était Naruto. Il souriait maintenant. Et ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

-Merci.

Elle lui refit un clin d'œil et repris son chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? demanda Sasuke

-Oh ! Rien, je lui remontais juste un peu le moral. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais moi je le trouve gentil comme garçon et je suis sûr que tu apprendras à bien l'aimer toi aussi.

-Ouais, tu peux toujours rêver !

-On verra bien.

-Vous allez me dire ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, tout ce que vous vous voulez.

Maître Kakashi, leur avez demandez sa mais Eliotta se doutez bien qu'il s'en foutait. Les uns après les autres, ils parlèrent. D'abord Naruto qui avait exposé ses grands projets d'avenir, puis Sakura qui avait parlé en gloussement en jetant des regards plein d'espoir à Sasuke, ensuite Sasuke qui avait expliqué, plus par des grognements qu'autre chose, pourquoi il était là, et enfin moi.

-Moi, je suis la pour devenir un Ninja, fort et respecter de tous. Pour prouver à tous le monde qu'une fille peut-être plus forte qu'un gars et les surpasser en puissance. Et puis aussi pour accomplir une vengeance et protéger un être qui m'est cher. Les derniers mots qu'elle prononça, elle les avait à peine chuchotée comme si elle les avait soufflé plutôt que parler. Oh ! Et aussi rehausser un peu l'image des jeunes filles qui veulent devenir Ninjas, parce que avec les filles qu'on a eu à l'académie, et ben je crois pas que notre image soit très bonne vu qu'elle pensait plus à « draguer » Sasuke, qu'à devenir Ninjas. N'est-ce pas Sakura ?

Eliotta détourna son visage de celui de Maître Kakashi pour poser son regard vicieux sur le visage de Sakura qui était devenu rouge tomate.

-pff… souffla Eliotta en levant les yeux au ciel et fit un signe négatif de la tête comme si elle était exaspérer du comportement de sa, maintenant, coéquipière.

Eh oui, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura et elle avait été mis dans la même équipe est été désormais sous les ordres de Maître Kakashi. Eliotta avait était déprimé en entendant sa, certes elle faisaient équipe avec Sasuke et Naruto mais pourquoi y'avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur un coéquipière aussi chiante que Sakura. C'était l'horreur totale, et c'en était de même pour Sasuke et Naruto qui ne pouvait pas se voir l'un et l'autre.

-Eh bien ! Je vous donne rendez-vous demain à l'aube ici pour une mission de survie. Je vous en dirai plus demain.

Et sur ce, Maître Kakashi disparut. Naruto, s'en alla en pensant à ce qu'ils devraient faire demain. Sasuke et Eliotta restèrent un bon moment sur les marches où ils étaient assis et Sakura, elle, s'en alla cinq minutes après Naruto. Durant les cinq minutes où elle était restée, elle n'avait pas cessé de lancer des regards pleins d'espoir à Sasuke en pensant que peut-être il la raccompagnerai chez elle. Eliotta jetait des regards désespérés à Sakura en se demandant comment elle pouvait penser que Sasuke aller la raccompagner chez elle. Quand Sakura fut parti, Eliotta soupira et dit :

-J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais dis donc. Elle est sacrément déranger elle quand même.

Sasuke sourit aux paroles de la jeune fille. Et puis il dit :

-Tu sais que tu vas devoir la supporter pendant pas mal de temps maintenant que nous sommes dans la même équipe ?

-Je pourrai très bien te dire la même chose pour Naruto et toi.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir ? demanda Sasuke, une fois son fou rire passé.

-Oui. On y va ?

-Ouais.

Sasuke se leva et tendit une main à Eliotta qui la prit volontiers. Et tous les deux partirent chez le jeune Uchiwa.

Une fois qu'ils eurent dîné, ils se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent l'un à coté de l'autre.

-Bonne nuit Eliotta, dit Sasuke en lui déposant un léger bisou sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui rendit son bisou et lui souhaita également une bonne nuit. Pourtant quelques instants plus tard, Eliotta dit :

-Sasuke ?

-Hum… ?

Et sans dire un mot de plus, la jeune fille se glissa entre les bras de Sasuke, qui la serra fort contre lui. Et ils s'endormirent comme sa.

-Bonjour Naruto !... Sakura ! dit Eliotta

-Bonjour Eliotta ! Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui très bien Naruto et toi ?

Il lui répondit par l'affirmative. Eliotta se sentait de très bonne humeur ce matin et même Sakura ne réussirait pas à gâcher sa journée s'était-elle dit. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il avait passé l'épreuve de survie que Maître Kakashi leur avait fait subir. Depuis la leçon qu'il leur avait donné sur la solidarité entre coéquipier, Eliotta s'efforçait de ne pas s'engueuler avec Sakura mais elle ne l'aimait pas pour autant, et dans la tête de Sakura s'était la même chose, ainsi que dans la tête de Naruto et Sasuke, mais eux, avait un peu plus de difficulté à se supporter. Eliotta était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui car ils allaient enfin faire une mission digne de ce nom, enfin pour un Chounin. Il devait escorter un vieux papy du nom d'Asuna dans son pays. Elle était contente de quitter les murs de Konoha. Ainsi, une demi-heure après s'être tous retrouver (il avait fallut attendre Maître Kakashi), ils partirent tous vers le pays des vagues.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au pays des vagues. Asuna leur avait menti est expliqué toute l'histoire avec le méchant Gâto. Il avait été bien obligé après l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie à peine après une journée de marche.

Flash-back

_Des Ninjas étaient apparus et s'étaient jetés sur Maître Kakashi pour le mettre en morceau. Ensuite ils s'étaient dirigeait vers le vieux mais Sasuke les envoya valser un peu plus loin. Mais ils avaient réussit à se relevé et fonçait encore une fois sur le vieux, mais Sakura c'était mise devant lui. Eliotta voyait bien qu'elle était tétanisait et qu'elle n'arrivait pas se défendre. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un pas, Sasuke s'était mis devant elle et les Ninjas lui fonçaient dessus. Avant qu'ils puissent toucher ne serai-ce qu'un cheveu de Sasuke, il se prirent chacun un violent coup de pied dans la figure se qui les projetèrent à terre. Ils relevèrent la tête pour voir une Eliotta en position de combat avec un visage qui exprimait bien sa rage._

_-Touchaient un seul cheveu de Sasuke, et vous serait ce qu'est la souffrance ! Croyez-moi._

_Les Ninjas rigolèrent mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se relever, Kakashi apparu et les assomma._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Et puis il y avait aussi quand il s'était fait attaquer par Zabuza, le démon. Eliotta avait eu peur, mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé paraître. Pendant que Zabuza parlait et leur disait combien il était insignifiant, Eliotta avait utiliser sur Naruto et Sasuke sa technique héréditaire. Sa technique héréditaire était de communiquer en pensée avec les gens. D'habitude, elle s'en servait pour faire subir une torture mentale à ses adversaires. Elle avait exposé le plan à Naruto et à Sasuke, qui l'exécutèrent avec succès. Ainsi, il avait réussi à libérer leur maître de la prison aqueuse de Zabuza. Ensuite, cet étrange garçon était apparu emportant avec lui le corps de Zabuza.

C'est seulement arrivé au pays des vagues que maître Kakashi trouva qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec le garçon qui était apparu.

Pendant que maître Kakashi reprenait des forces, il leur avait demandé de s'entraîner à monter aux arbres en utilisant notre Chakra. Sakura, comme elle le fit remarquer à Eliotta, arriva en quelques minutes à le faire. Eliotta, Sasuke et Naruto avaient eu plus de mal à le faire. Au bout de trois jours cependant la jeune fille arriva à contrôler son Chakra et à monter à l'arbre aussi facilement que si elle marchait sur le sol.

Le temps s'écoula assez vite ensuite. Jusqu'au jour où Zabuza réapparut avec le mystérieux garçon de l'autre fois. Sasuke se jeta sur lui et ils commencèrent à se battre. Eliotta ne distinguait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait entre les deux Ninjas, et s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son meilleur ami en écoutant les paroles de Zabuza qui faisait la description du garçon qui s'appelait semble-t-il Haku.

Soudain, des miroirs de glaces apparurent et entourèrent Sasuke. Eliotta qui sentit le danger, voulut se précipiter pour aider Sasuke mais Kakashi se mit devant elle pour l'empêcher d'aller le rejoindre.

-Poussez-vous ! Laissez-moi aller aider Sasuke ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est en danger ?

Eliotta était en colère. Elle avait promis de son sang de toujours protéger Sasuke même si pour cela il lui fallait mourir. Elle l'aimait et si il mourait, elle n'aurait plus personne. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul affronter ce garçon étrange.

-Je me suis promis de toujours le protéger même au péril de ma propre vie. Laissez-moi aller là-bas je vous en prie.

-Eliotta, si tu aime vraiment Sasuke, aie confiance en lui et laisse le se débrouiller.

Eliotta cessa d'un coup de se débattre et baissa les yeux. Ces yeux se remplirent de larmes et en levant son visage en pleurs vers Kakashi, elle dit :

-J'ai confiance en lui ! Mais je n'ai pas confiance ce Haku.

Sakura n'en revenait pas ! Eliotta pleurait. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurait, elle en avez presque oublier que c'était un sentiment que elle aussi pouvait exprimer. Elle l'avait toujours vu moqueuse, souriante, en colère mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu triste. Soudain, elle ressentit de la compassion pour cette jeune fille qui avait grandi seule, sans personne pour l'aider. Et puis, ce qu'avait dit Kakashi : « si tu aime vraiment Sasuke ». L'aimait-elle ? La réponse semblait évidente, vu que c'était les meilleurs amis du monde. Jamais elle ne les avait vu se disputé, ils avaient toujours eu ce regard complice. Mais l'aimer-t-elle d'amour ? Ou d'amitié ? Pris par sa soudaine sympathie pour Eliotta, elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Eliotta surprise, la repoussa et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Sakura !

Les larmes continuer à couler sur ses joues mais elle fixait Sakura méchamment.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est un geste de sympathie et d'amitié que je t'offre, répondit Sakura patiente.

Eliotta la regarda encore quelques secondes et finit par se jetait dans les bras de sa coéquipière.

Puis tout d'un coup, une grande explosion se fit entendre. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu en laissant apparaître une silhouette pas vraiment nette. Puis, une voix, que Eliotta reconnu dit :

-Les héros arrivent toujours au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins !

-Naruto ! Crièrent les deux jeunes filles.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il entra dans la prison de glace que Haku avait fait apparaître.

-Il le fait exprès ou il est vraiment nul comme mec ?

Sakura avait dit sa avec une tête tellement déconfite qu'elle fit rire Eliotta.

-Il est pas nul, et il ne le fait pas exprès non plus. C'est juste qu'il est imprévisible. C'est tout ce qui fait son charme.

-Bon désolé d'interrompre votre discussion mais je crois que l'on a un compte à régler, je crois, s'impatienta Zabuza.

Zabuza utilisa une de ses techniques pour se dissimulait dans un brouillard intense ou l'on ne voyait pas même le bout de son nez.

-Eliotta, Sakura ! Protéger Asuna.

-Oui Maître ! Répondirent les deux jeunes filles à l'unisson.

Elles se placèrent de part et d'autre du vieux et sortirent de leur pochette un kunaï. Elles se mirent ensuite en position de défense. Eliotta et Sakura n'y voyait rien dans cette purée de poids. Puis soudain un grand cri ce fit entendre.

Eliotta reconnaissant immédiatement la voix se tourna vers la prison de glace et dit avec une pointe d'horreur dans la voix :

-Sasuke !

Elle voulait se jetait en avant et rejoindre son meilleur ami mais au moment où elle allait s'élança, Zabuza apparut devant elle et abaissa son arme sur elle. Elle avait immédiatement prise une position défensive, kunaï en avant. Mais avant que le démon ait pu abattre son arme sur la jeune fille, Kakashi apparut devant elle et la protégea de l'attaque en le recevant lui-même. Le combat continua plus loin et Sakura et Eliotta ne voyait rien de ce qui ce passait. Elles restèrent près d'Asuma. Eliotta eut soudain une idée :

-Je vais essayer de communiquer avec Sasuke. « Chien-Rat-Mouton-Rat-Serpent-Cochon » : Transpercion mentale.

Elle lança son Jutsu mais il n'eu aucun effet. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois mais pas moyen d'y arriver.

-Je crois que le garçon a réussi à bloquer mon Jutsu.

Enfin, le brouillard se dissipa peu à peu en laissant apparaître plus loin trois silhouettes. Eliotta, Asuna et Sakura se rapprochèrent des trois silhouettes. Une était Maître Kakashi, une autre était Zabuza et la troisième était le garçon nommé Haku. Maître Kakashi avait transperçait le garçon. Le regard d'Eliotta se détourna de cette scène pour se diriger vers l'endroit où les miroirs de glaces de Haku étaient apparus. Elle vit Naruto, tout seul. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

-Sakura ?

-Vas-y, je protége Asuna.

-Merci.

A peine ces mots prononcer, Eliotta, fonça vers Naruto, qui la voyant baissa les yeux. En voyant qu'il baissait son regard, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher d'être terrifier.

-Naruto ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et détourna son regard. Elle suivit son regard et elle le vit, enfin. Il était allongé. Eliotta s'approcha de lui et le regarda. Il était pâle, comme un mort. Comme…un mort ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Sasuke n'avait pas pu mourir, c'était impossible. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui dit :

-Sasuke…Lève-toi !

Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement.

-C'est un ordre Sasuke ! Lève-toi je t'ai dit !

Toujours rien.

-Sasuke… La voix de la jeune fille se brisa et elle s'écroula sur le corps de Sasuke. Tu m'avais promis ! Lève-toi je t'en supplie. Tu m'avais promis que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerai. Sans toi, je n'ai plus rien, plus de famille. Tu es ma seule famille. Je t'en supplie ne meurt pas.

Elle leva ses yeux embué par les larmes vers le visage de Sasuke et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Puis elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Sakura et Asuma, arrivèrent par derrière et Sakura vu le dernier geste d'Eliotta. Un baiser ? Elle l'aime donc réellement ?

Elle vit Eliotta se levait, elle se retourna et sur son visage était imprimé de la détermination pour une vengeance proche.

-Où vas-tu Eliotta ?

Eliotta ne répondit pas à la question de Sakura et se dirigea vers Zabuza.

Pendant le temps qu'Eliotta était là-bas, Gâto et ses hommes étaient arrivés. Elle était arrivée à hauteur de Maître Kakashi qui la regarda d'un air étrange. Elle prit la parole, alors que Gâto était entrain de parler.

-VOUS ! C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS QUE MON MEILLEUR AMI EST MORT ! ET JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE LA PEAU !

-Eliotta, non ! Sa suffit. Je sais que tu es folle rage mais ne fait pas sa.

-Ne me dites pas sa, maître Kakashi ! Sasuke est mort à cause de ce connard. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer sa. Et croyez-moi je vais lui faire regretter.

-Eliotta… commença Kakashi, mais il fut interrompu par Zabuza.

-Eliotta ? C'est bien ton nom ? Je me propose de te venger en ôta la vie à ce minable. C'est aussi à cause de lui que Haku est mort.

-Très bien. J'accepte votre proposition mais avant laissez-moi faire quelque chose. « Chien-Rat-Mouton-Rat-Serpent-Cochon » : Transpercions mentale.

Tout de suite après Gâto se tordait en deux en criant et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Puis quelques minutes après, ses cris s'arrêtèrent et il se redressa, tremblant de tous ses membres. Mais il dit :

-Si tu crois que c'est sa qui va me faire peur petite idiote ! Ton ami est mort parce qu'il était faible. Ce n'était qu'un idiot tout comme toi. Et les idiots meurent.

-Allez-y maintenant Zabuza !

Eliotta ne regarda pas se qui se passa ensuite et retourna auprès de Sasuke. Sakura était penché sur son corps et pleuré. Eliotta éprouva alors de la sympathie pour elle. Toutes ses années, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Sasuke et ses pleurs sur le torse du Uchiwa le prouver, toutes ces années Eliotta l'avait détesté simplement parce qu'elle s'intéressait plus au garçon qu'à devenir Ninjas, mais elle se rendit soudain compte que si elle n'avait pas vécu ce qu'elle avait vécue, elle serait sûrement comme Sakura à l'heure qu'il était. Elle s'approcha de Sakura qui se releva quand elle la vit, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Eliotta…

La nommée et Sakura se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix et découvrir un Sasuke avec les yeux à demi-ouvert. Il avait murmuré le prénom de la jeune fille doucement.


End file.
